


[Vid] Diva

by runawaynun



Category: Gymnastics RPF
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaynun/pseuds/runawaynun
Summary: "I love being called a diva."
Comments: 34
Kudos: 42
Collections: Festivids 2020





	[Vid] Diva

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnetgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/gifts).



Title: Diva  
Fandom: Gymnastics  
Music: Diva by Beyoncé  
Length: 1:55  
Summary: "I love being called a diva."

[Download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8cdigayr8wmhzgt/Diva.m4v?dl=0) || [Subtitles](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nemgsm7g8s83hfu/Diva.srt?dl=0) || [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rO4B6xKyfZc)


End file.
